


Exhaustion

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is just very confused, I have no idea how to tag this tbh, M/M, Mayuzumi shows he actually cares, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reo sickfic + Rakuzan taking care of him but the main pairing being Mayu x Reo</p>
<p>So this request took a lot longer because I got snowed under with work and then the dreaded writer's block occurred ;_; so I'm so so so sorry it's taken me a month to write this, believe me when I say it's been at the back of my mind the entire time. Ah well, thank-you for being patient and understanding~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crooked_pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_pictures/gifts).



> Reo sickfic + Rakuzan taking care of him but the main pairing being Mayu x Reo
> 
> So this request took a lot longer because I got snowed under with work and then the dreaded writer's block occurred ;_; so I'm so so so sorry it's taken me a month to write this, believe me when I say it's been at the back of my mind the entire time. Ah well, thank-you for being patient and understanding~

It was a well-known fact that being the co-captain of Rakuzan wasn't for the faint hearted. It required a certain amount of patience, discipline and the ability to deal with very contrasting personalities. Luckily for Reo, he had all three of those, although it didn't make the job any easier for him. He was blessed to a certain extent that Akashi wasn't one of those captains who relied on him heavily, the miracle was very self-sufficient and barely asked him for anything other than small admin jobs like scheduling and occasionally leading practice. That didn't mean it was all smooth sailing at Rakuzan though.

"I won't be at practice tomorrow, I have a student council meeting to lead." Akashi informed Reo as they finished changing out of their practice kit. "Will you be alright to lead practice?"

"Of course Sei-chan~" Reo smiled. "Anything you want us to work on?"

The captain paused in thought for a few seconds. "Get Mayuzumi to practice his shooting, practice defence with him. The others will take care of themselves I'm sure."

Reo nodded, it wasn't common for Akashi to skip practice but being the president of the student council meant sometimes his free-time evaporated. In such times Reo would lead practice as normal and rarely anything was different. The past few practices had focused on getting them to function more as a team, albeit not as one of those teams that would do _everything_ for each other, but one that would at least be able to win games without having to rely on Akashi for everything.

"You can leave it up to me Sei-chan."

"I appreciate that I can trust you when you say that." Akashi replied with his usual calm tone as they left the gym together and made for the dormitory building. "I'll see you later."

With a quiet sigh, Reo watched as the captain parted ways with him. In a way he felt sorry for Akashi having to handle so much, but the first year rarely listened when he was told to take it easy. He made his way to his own dorm room with his mind focused on homework and now drawing up a plan for practice the next day. On top of that, he had to remind Hayama about their plans to go shopping that weekend and make sure he actually got out of bed on time, he also had to call his mother to arrange a home visit at some point, remember to keep an eye on the club's winter cup preparations before Akashi went overboard with training _and_ he had to locate Mayuzumi and basically drag him to practice. The third year had a habit of not showing up when Akashi wasn't there and it infuriated Reo to no end.

To put it bluntly; Reo had far too much to do in such a short space of time.

The late summer rain pattered against the window pane of his dorm room, it was one of those days where it was too cold to open the window but the humidity was through the roof. A distant rumble of thunder made him wince. His head hurt as he sat at his desk to try and get though the mountain of homework that the teachers had provided and demanded to be done _that_ evening. No-one got off easy in Rakuzan, they were expected to maintain grades whatever the weather.

At some point, Reo rested his head on his folded arms and drifted off. A loud clap of thunder spooked him awake, accompanied by a flash of lighting which prompted more thunder. The room was dark and his headache was worse now, he felt tension in his shoulders from being half led on his desk, yet he knew if he moved then the possibility of him vomiting was rather high. He hadn't felt this bad since his first week at Rakuzan in his first year, he was one of the kids who got homesick and not having any close friends at the time made it worse. This time however, he had some friends he could rely on.

After fumbling for a bit, he found his phone and dialled the first contact that he came to.

"Reo-nee~ What's up? You watching the thunder storm? It's pretty awesome--"

"Ko-chan..." Reo mumbled, wincing at Hayama's loud voice. "...can you come to my room for a second please?"

"Eh? Why? Me and Eikichi were about to watch a movie."

Reo was about to snap at his friend when Nebuya's voice came through the phone, softer but still on the edge of painful. "Are you okay? Is Kotarou being too loud?"

"Ei-chan can one or both of you please come to my room...I just need you here."

There were a few murmurs between the other two before Nebuya declared they were on their way. Reo sighed slightly as he put his phone down. There was no sense in bothering Akashi with such matters as the poor boy knew nothing about caring for the sick, he never got sick himself and Reo calling him would only get the response 'go to the infirmary' which he would've if he could move by himself.

A few minutes passed before a rapid knock at the door prompted Reo to call out that it was unlocked. The light from the hallway flooded into the room as Hayama bounded to his side whilst Nebuya turned on a table lamp.

"Are you okay Reo-nee?" Hayama asked, his voice a lot quieter now. Reo figured Nebuya had told the other to keep it down.

"I just feel bad Ko-chan." Reo replied, turning his head to look at the blond. "But if I move I'll be sick."

Hayama tilted his head as he looked at the other, Reo was rather pale and that only emphasised the dark shadows under his eyes and chapped lips, violet eyes that were usually vibrant looked dull and tired.

"We'll take care of you Reo-nee don't you worry." Hayama smiled his usual cat-like grin. "Have you eaten since practice?"

Reo shook his head slightly, it hadn't occurred to him to eat and he had been too tired to do so anyway. Hayama hummed and glanced over his shoulder at their team-mate.

"Eikichi, you wanna get some soup or something?"

"Will do, remember to keep your voice down Kotarou." Nebuya smiled, lightly patting Reo's shoulder in comfort before leaving quietly.

Reo felt more at ease with someone there, he knew Hayama's heart was in the right place and he could deal with the loud voice if it meant he got taken care of. He let Hayama gently ease him to sit on his bed as opposed to at his desk, making sure to move slowly so he didn't upset his stomach. The storm howled outside and the claps of thunder kept making him wince, his head was pounding as Hayama's palm pressed against his forehead.

"Oh wow, you're burning up Reo-nee. You should take a shower or something to try and soothe your body." Hayama murmured, his grin had faded and been replaced with a concerned expression. "I'll text Akashi and tell him you're unwell--"

"No don't, I'll be fine." Reo put his hand on top of Hayama's. "Just, find me some pain pills in the bathroom and I'll be fine."

With a raised eyebrow, Hayama nodded. "Okay, well Eikichi will be here soon with your soup."

Reo sighed again, moving slowly to get undressed so he could properly get into bed. Hayama came back to find him with his head in his hands, doubled over trying not to vomit. Quick hands found the waste-paper bin - thankfully with a bin liner in it - and got it to the co-captain in time. A soothing hand on Reo's bare back rubbed circles against tense muscles, a second swept the other's silky smooth hair out of the way.

A quick knock announced Nebuya's arrival, he tugged a familiar face into the room. "Guess who I found in the cafeteria--oh shit Reo are you okay?"

"Language Eikichi!" Hayama quipped with a sly smile. "And clearly he's not."

Mayuzumi took in the situation; Reo was shirtless on his bed leaning over a bin he had just vomited into, looking delirious and on the edge of passing out from exhaustion and Hayama was half knelt on the bed trying to handle the second year single-handedly but clearly out of his depth. Nebuya set the soup down on the desk as Reo barely acknowledged who was there, Mayuzumi wanted to leave at first but then realised that the way things were going, Reo would be out sick for several days.

"So what exactly is _wrong_ with him?" Mayuzumi asked, shutting the door quietly and setting his bag down.

"He's sick Mayonnaise." Hayama sighed.

"What with? The flu? A cold? Exhaustion?"

"I dunno, all of them?" Hayama was getting more annoyed and his voice was getting louder as a result.

"Guys please." Nebuya sighed quietly, trying to keep Hayama from going off on one. "What do you suggest then Mayu?"

Mayuzumi paced over and pressed his hand to Reo's feverish forehead, the other glanced up at him with a weary expression, the third year hadn't exactly been the most compassionate but he seemed genuinely concerned. "Is there a cold pack around by any chance?"

"Psh no, I was gonna get him to shower." Hayama was slightly irritated at his efforts being unappreciated.

"And if he fainted?" Mayuzumi asked, holding Reo's face gently and tilting it up. "He's completely gone, he needs rest more than anything."

As much as he wanted to argue, Hayama nodded and waited for Mayuzumi to take control. The third year's expression didn't change as he asked the blond to help Reo get undressed whilst he went and made a make-shift cold compress, Nebuya was to help Reo into bed and then go and tell Akashi that Reo wasn't going to be doing _anything_ for at least a day whilst he recovered.

It occurred to Mayuzumi, as he was stood in the bathroom soaking a wet wash cloth, that he didn't really know much about Reo beyond his day-to-day interaction in the gym. Yet at the same time he was very aware of Reo, not just for the lectures about being a good team mate either, it was hard not to notice the graceful form everywhere he went. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find Reo attractive, but a pretty face didn't mean everything to Mayuzumi. In a way his attraction to the other was more based on the softer side that the co-captain had. Mayuzumi knew how to annoy the fuck out of Reo but he rarely did it on purpose, if anything he wanted to befriend the other, however the fact he was leaving that year for college made him reluctant to do anything about it.

Except now he was here taking care of said second year because his dumbass team mates didn't recognise exhaustion when they saw it. It made him smile slightly, his chest tightening at the situation straight out of one of his light novels.

Hayama and Nebuya had gotten Reo into bed and the blond seemed less than likely to just leave Mayuzumi with Reo any-time soon, Nebuya had left to deliver the news to Akashi about Reo being sick, so Mayuzumi was left to deal with a very protective Hayama and a very sick Reo.

Lovely.

"So now what Mayonnaise?" Hayama asked as Mayuzumi carefully placed the damp wash cloth on Reo's forehead to try and break the fever.

"...what do you mean 'what now'? We gotta wait for him to rest up. Which means sitting still and being quiet."

Hayama made a disgusted face. "Really? Not watching movies and playing games like I do when I'm sick?"

Mayuzumi really wanted to shake some sense into Hayama. "What part of exhaustion do you not understand? His body is literally running on fumes, let him sleep and I'll make sure he eats." He sighed, pulling out the desk chair and sitting on it as he rummaged around in his bag for his light novel. "Surely you can manage that hm?"

"...is there really nothing else I can do?" Hayama asked quietly, casting a worried glance to the sleeping Reo.

"Nope."  Mayuzumi turned to the page he left off from. "Just be quiet."

It took less than five minutes for Hayama to give in. "Okay, well uh I guess I'll leave you to it. If you need anything then call me or Eikichi yeah?"

Mayuzumi suppressed his smirk. "Yeah sure. Tell the brat--I mean _captain_ that I got this covered."

With another worried glance, Hayama left Reo's side. Mayuzumi sighed slightly as he focused more on his book, the soup was still steaming on the desk as the rain hammered against the window. It was almost the ideal evening for him. A few minutes passed before he decided that Reo really ought to drink some of the soup before it got cold, with another small sigh he closed his book and pulled the chair closer to the bed, his knees knocking against the mattress as Reo's breathing remained unchanged.

He gently pressed his hand to Reo's cheek, the fever was down slightly but he wasn't satisfied yet. Gently, he shook the other until the tired eyelids opened slowly.

"...Chi-chan?" Reo's confused whisper came out, Mayuzumi hadn't been privileged enough to be called anything other than 'Mayuzumi-san' so hearing the other whisper a nickname instead made his heart stutter. "Wh-Where's Ko-chan?"

"I sent him away." Mayuzumi replied, quickly regaining himself. "The idea of sitting still and being quiet didn't appeal to him."

"Oh...why are you here?"

Mayuzumi tried not to snort. "Someone has to take care of you. Figured it might as well be the one who can be the quietest."

The co-captain blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what Mayuzumi was saying. "So you're staying?"

"Looks like it. Anyway, the gorilla got you some soup, it's probably cool enough not to burn your tongue."

Reo let out a small whine, shuffling under the blankets and sitting up slightly. Mayuzumi smiled slightly, a rare action in itself, and carefully set the bowl in Reo's lap. He was hoping that Reo would at least be able to feed himself but the second year looked like he was going to pass out any moment again. Without thinking too much about it, Mayuzumi moved to sit on the edge of the bed, removing the damp wash cloth from Reo's forehead and testing his temperature again; the fever was fading slightly but getting food into the other was his next priority.

"Come on. Just eat a few spoonfuls and then you can sleep." Mayuzumi calmly stated, he felt like he was taking care of a child in a way but there was something more intimate about this. "I'll leave you alone if you want--"

"Stay..." Reo breathed. "I don't want to be alone..."

Mayuzumi raised his eyebrows but nodded, picking up the spoon and offering some of the broth to the other. In his mind he was thinking it was almost criminal how despite being sick, Reo looked just as graceful as he did in practice. Whenever Mayuzumi was sick he looked like he had the mother of all hangovers and felt ten times worse, yet Reo just looked slightly more pale and sounded more out of it.

The rain had let up a little bit when Reo finished the soup, though the thunder was still rumbling and the lightning still flashing. It was unusual for a storm to last this long and Mayuzumi was wondering how the heck Reo had slept through some of it. He set the empty bowl down and got Reo a fresh cold compress for his still feverish head, when he returned he was set to sit down and continue with his book as normal. He made sure Reo had taken some medication before letting the other pull the blankets up around him, the soft glow of the table lamp was enough to let him read in peace so he saw no need to speak.

He did check his phone though, finding a bland message from Akashi stating that Reo needed to be taken care of properly or else, Mayuzumi snorted slightly and ignored the message.

The third year prided himself on being able to stay up for most of the night and only operate on four hours of sleep. It helped that he didn't do much outside of basketball so he really didn't need energy for much. It became especially useful when Reo woke up near midnight  complaining that he felt sick again.

"I'm sorry Chi-chan, I’m being such a handful--"

"Shush." Mayuzumi half-grumbled, reaching for the bin. "It's fine, not like any of the others would do this."

Reo's eyes slipped shut, he was sweating but apparently felt cold. Mayuzumi was beginning to suspect that on top of the exhaustion, Reo had caught the flu. It was becoming clear that the other was not going to make it to class or practice the next day. He replaced the compress to try and continue the battle with Reo's fever and thought about getting him to take a lukewarm shower just to wash the sweat away.

"Why are you doing this though? You're not...I mean you don't seem that close to...nevermind."

Mayuzumi couldn't help but smile. "I dunno. I just felt bad I guess. You're always working so hard for this god damn team and the brat doesn't seem to appreciate your efforts, the other two idiots mean well but haven't got the faintest clue how to deal with illness. I figured that I might as well spend my evening here with you than in my room alone. All I've been doing is reading anyway."

He tried to avert his gaze from the violet eyes regarding him with a curious but tired expression.

"What?" He grumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"You felt bad...because--"

"D-Don't look into it--"

"Chi-chan..."

"What?"

Reo rolled over and tugged the blankets tighter, his body trembling slightly. "Nevermind."

Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow. "Are you cold?"

There was a small whine but no definitive answer. The third year sighed slightly and set his book down, standing up and leaning over the second year bundled up in blankets, he could see the traces of blush dusting the pale cheeks but nothing else as Reo tugged the blankets tighter around him.

Mayuzumi was tempted just to leave it at that but the second year was shaking quite badly, if this was the flu then he'd definitely be contagious but if this was just exhaustion then there would be no adverse effects of the stunt Mayuzumi was about to pull. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the desk chair, finding the edge of the blankets that Reo was trying to cocoon himself in and lifting them up. Reo let out a small whimper of complaint before Mayuzumi slipped into bed behind him.

"What are you doing Chi-chan?" Reo breathed, trembling still but not actively trying to shove him away.

"You're cold but you're also tired." Mayuzumi huffed, rolling over to wrap an arm around the other's waist. He would be the first to say that this was a somewhat shady stunt to pull whilst Reo was sick but there weren't exactly many other options. "Just let me try and keep you warm."

Reo tensed slightly but let out a small sigh. Mayuzumi smiled a little as he felt the other relax more and stop trembling as much. They led there in silence, Reo letting out small whimpers of pain as the thunder began to quieten down and Mayuzumi willing himself not to bury his face in the glossy black hair.

"...can I roll over Chi-chan?" Reo whispered.

"Of course." Mayuzumi grunted, releasing his hold and letting the younger male shift under the covers. Violet eyes gazed at him, a bit of life coming back into them as Reo let out a breath. "How are you feeling now?"

"...warmer..." Reo murmured, flush creeping over his cheeks. "My head hurts still..."

Mayuzumi felt his heart flutter as Reo's eyelids slipped shut. "Sleep then...I'll stay here..." He mumbled. "Think nothing of it."

Reo hummed slightly, curling inwards against Mayuzumi's chest. The third year realised a second too late that his arm was now trapped underneath the other's head, the laboured but heavy breathing signalled that Reo was already asleep. He found himself smiling slightly, feeling the other's warm breath against his shirt and letting his thoughts wander as the light rain pattered against the window, the thunder has ceased finally and the room was cooler than earlier. He could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn't actually intended to fall asleep, nor did he intend to wake up when the first rays of light were streaming through the open drapes. Mayuzumi was not a morning person in the slightest, opting to roll over and tug the blankets over his head. He bumped into someone and let out a small grunt of surprise. Reo didn't wake up, he stirred slightly and shuffled closer, burying his face in the crook of Mayuzumi's neck.

The third year was now _very_ awake, trying to form the chain of events that ended up with him in bed with his co-captain. His thought process derailed itself when he felt an arm drape over his waist, tugging him closer - or rather holding him in place, Mayuzumi didn't really know which. As much as the situation _weirded him out_ , he wasn't completely against it.

Pressing a hand to Reo's forehead, he realised the other's fever had broken, he figured that if he was being held there - not completely against his will - then he might as well make himself comfortable. He cautiously wrapped an arm around Reo's slim but toned waist, he vaguely thought about how feminine the other looked and wondered if it was on purpose or not. Realising he shouldn't think about such heavy topics at dawn, he let his eyes slip shut and returned to his slumber.

When Reo woke up, he thought he was dreaming. Feeling someone's protective arm holding him close to their firm chest made his cheeks heat up. He remembered the unbreakable fever from the previous night, how Hayama and Nebuya had tried to help ease his pain but then how Mayuzumi was the one to actually stay through the night--

A moment of realisation struck him. He was in bed with Mayuzumi.

With his heart racing, he slowly eased himself up on his elbow, Mayuzumi was asleep; looking content as eyelids fluttered slightly. Reo knew he was blushing very hard at that point, he tried to remember how they ended up like this, what the reasoning was. Had they done anything? Had Reo's feverish state lead him down a road of a one night stand? No, he was still half-clothed, _half_ clothed.

"...mornin'." Mayuzumi's low mumble startled Reo, as did the hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"Chi-chan, I-I don't remember what happened but--"

"Eh?" Mayuzumi's sleepy eyes regarded Reo with a flicker of amusement. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing...then why are you in bed with me?" Reo's reddened cheeks were not going away any time soon.

"You were cold, I decided to warm you up. You're the one who kinda held me here." Mayuzumi hummed, letting his hand fall as he yawned. "How are you feeling now?"

There was a brief pause as Reo considered demanding Mayuzumi got out of his bed, it was still early enough for him to go back to sleep before class, although the thought of class made him feel dizzy. It must've shown as Mayuzumi's hands were on his forearms tugging him back down and pulling the covers back over him.

"You're not going anywhere today." Mayuzumi mumbled as Reo complained about having work to do. "You're exhausted dingus."

"I'm not a dingus..." Reo protested weakly as he felt the warmth envelop him. He pressed his cheek to Mayuzumi's chest and sighed, the other smelt of expensive cologne and...books? Of course he smelt of books, Mayuzumi did nothing but read and Reo often found him skipping practice in the library of all places. "Why are you doing this? We're not a thing, we're not frie--"

"You're right." Mayuzumi mumbled, not letting go of the other. "But someone needs to stop you over-exerting yourself, you need to relax Reo. Take a day off and sleep."

Reo hummed, not totally on board with the idea of skipping class to just _sleep_. "What's stopping me leaving for class when you do?"

Mayuzumi snorted slightly. "Who says I'm going to class?"

The first few bird songs of the day were beginning outside, filling the silence between them. Reo saw it was pointless to argue with Mayuzumi whilst he was still _so tired_. He shrugged and willed his eyes to close as a gentle hand rubbed his back, he knew Mayuzumi was probably watching him sleep but that didn't bother him as much as it would've before the previous night. As much as he'd hate to admit it out loud, he was thankful that the third year had been around to care for him.

 

* * *

 

Mayuzumi tapped out a text to one of his classmates, they were one of those people that he could relay a message to his home-room teacher and trust not to ask for details. He had no intention of leaving Reo's bed, he felt a strange need to stay and make sure the other rested up. He could catch up on his school-work over the weekend, he didn't have any responsibilities unlike his co-captain. Sure enough, his classmate confirmed they would pass on his message, stating Mayuzumi owed them one for this - 'one' meaning that Mayuzumi would have to be their study buddy during the next exam period but he could deal with that.

He was about to set his phone down and try to sleep some more when there was a knock at the door. Reo was already asleep again so Mayuzumi quietly called out for the person to enter.

"...what are you doing in Reo's bed, Mayuzumi-san?" Akashi didn't seem rattled by the scene in front of him but Mayuzumi knew better.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I explained it to you." Mayuzumi replied.

Akashi shut the door quietly, eyeing the empty bowl and cloths that had been used for cold compresses. "I heard from Nebuya that Reo was sick so I thought I better check on him."

The third year nodded. "Well that's true. Reo's suffering from exhaustion, simply overworking himself with both school and club activities. I've demanded that he skips class today to rest up."

"You can't make that call." Akashi folded his arms across his chest as he tried to wrap his head around _how_ the two ended up in bed.

Mayuzumi glanced at Reo's sleeping face, he could feel that the other wasn't feverish anymore but he still had a flushed face, eyelashes fluttered slightly as he slept, soft lips parted a little and letting out the occasional whimper. "If you want to be useful, you could go and get something for Reo to eat when he wakes up."

Akashi narrowed his eyes slightly at the third year. "I'll send one of the others, I'm going to Reo’s home-room to inform his teacher that he's sick." He turned to leave, closing his hand around the door handle. "...I trust you know better than to take advantage of him. If I find out you have, then you can--"

"Yeah yeah, I get it captain." Mayuzumi breathed. Akashi remained in the room for a few more seconds, trying to judge his trust of the other before nodding and leaving them in peace. Mayuzumi couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how Akashi had reacted, he looked caught somewhere between furious and confused. He had no doubt that he'd pay for this all in the next practice session, but that wasn't his concern.

Reo stirred a while later, there were sounds of life from the dorm rooms around them and the birds were singing their chorus outside. Mayuzumi had been dozing in the warmth of the room until he felt movement, he opened his eyes slowly and watched as Reo gradually woke up. Mayuzumi didn't think as he reached out a hand and gently brushed Reo's hair from his eyes, gaining a slightly spooked glance from the other that melted away quickly.

"Oh it's you Chi-chan..." Reo breathed.

"Yeah. Haven't moved since I got here." Mayuzumi hummed.

"...you're serious about staying with me aren't you?"

"Yup. I mean, you can do all that homework of yours if you want but I'm demanding that you take it easy today. You deserve a break."

Reo snorted. "...well I suppose I'd be lying if I said the idea wasn't attractive..."

"And unlike Hayama, I won't be loud. You won't even know I'm here."

There was a pause. Reo blinked slowly and sighed. "Thank-you Chi-chan..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I mean it, it was nice of you to do all this...I just hope the others don't find out we shared a bed."

Mayuzumi wanted to laugh, he also wanted to scream. "Uh...Akashi may already know."

Reo's eyes widened. "H-How?"

"He walked in here about half an hour ago, gave me a really weird look, told me not to take advantage of you and then left." Mayuzumi summarised, watching as Reo's expression changed from horror to light amusement. "I mean he looked _really_ confused."

"Poor thing probably thinks we're dating..."

"Poor thing...psh. Devil incarnate more like--ow! Mayuzumi rubbed his chest where Reo had playfully nudged him. "Alright I'm sorry, he's just a kid yeah whatever..."

Reo giggled, sitting up and yawning. "I think I need a shower...do you want to go back to your room and change or something?"

"And come back to find you gone? Yeah, I don't think so pretty boy."

"...pretty boy..." Reo repeated, cheeks flushed. "You...think I'm pretty?"

Mayuzumi definitely wanted to scream as he felt his own cheeks heat up. "...yeah? Everyone thinks you're a god--"

He found a finger pressed to his lips. "But do _you_ think I'm pretty?"

He nodded, watching as Reo smiled and blushed a little deeper shade of red. "...well, thank-you Chihiro..."

"Don't mention it." Mayuzumi whispered. "N-Now go and have your fu--freaking shower."

Reo laughed, nodding as he stood up and stretched, Mayuzumi took in the sight of toned muscles and smooth skin, silently wishing he could worship the other's body. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek, seconds later soft lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss.

"...I'll be back in a bit." Reo murmured as Mayuzumi's brain decided to go on vacation, he dumbly nodded as he watched the other retreat into the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the shower running he allowed himself to chuckle slightly, he had no fucking clue how he ended up in this situation but he wasn't upset in the slightest, he almost felt he needed to thank Nebuya for kidnapping him in the first place.

Who would've thought that he'd be thanking his dumbass team mates for once? Mayuzumi certainly hadn't predicted it, that's for sure.  



End file.
